staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Maja 2000
TVP 1 07.00 Z głową w chmurach - film dokumentalny Ryszarda Palczewskiego 07.30 Smok kolejowy (Railway Dragon) - film animowany, Kanada 1988 (24 min) (dubbing) 07.55 Pantofelek i róża (Slipper and the Rose) (1/2) - baśń muzyczna, W. Bryt. 1976, reż. Bryan Forbes, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Gemma Craven, Anette Crosbie, Christopher Gable (68 min) 09.10 Wszystkiego najlepszego Króliczku (Happy Birthday, Bunnykins) - film animowany, Kanada 1995 (24 min) (dubbing) 09.35 Mini sensacje XVIII wieku - program dla młodzieży 10.00 Porwany za młodu (Kidnapped) (1/2) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Ivan Passer, wyk. Armand Assante, Brian McCardie, Patrick Malahide, Gerry O'Brien (90 min) 11.35 Artyści dzieciom na bis (1) - widowisko artystyczne 12.05 Do grającej szafy grosik wrzuć - program muzyczny 12.35 Dobra robota Józefa K. - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Ich pierwsze miłości: Hanka Bielicka - program artystyczny 13.35 A to Polska właśnie: Chorzów 14.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży (wydanie specjalne) 15.20 Bareja popołudniową porą: Nie ma róży bez ognia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1974, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Kowalska, Jerzy Dobrowolski (92 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (340) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Na wielkiej scenie (2): Lech Falandysz kontra Ryszard Kalisz 18.45 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline - serial animowany, Francja 1993 (24 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.05 Nigdy nie mów nigdy (Never Say Never Again) - film kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Irvin Kershner, wyk. Sean Connery, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Max von Sydow, Barbara Carrera (121 min) 22.15 Austin Powers: Agent Specjalnej Troski (Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997, reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Mike Myers, Elizabeth Hurley, Mimi Rogers, Michael York (91 min) 23.45 Amerykański żigolak (American Gigolo) - thriller, USA 1980, reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Richard Gere, Lauren Hutton, Hector Elizondo, Nina van Pallandt (117 min) 01.40 Niewinne kłamstwa (Little White Lies) - thriller psychologiczny, Australia 1996, reż. Pauline Chan, wyk. Mimi Rogers, Andrew McFarlane, Temuera Morrison, Nicholas Hope (92 min) 03.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.10 Legenda o Su - Ling (The Legend Of Su - Ling) - film animowany, USA 1997 (47 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Pascha Chrystusa - reportaż 09.50 Szecherezada (Sheherezade) (1) - baśń kostiumowa, Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1990, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Stephane Freiss, Vittorio Gassman, Gerard Jungnot, Thierry Lhermitte (89 min) 11.25 Frank Sinatra (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998. 12.10 Wielka włóczęga (La grande vadrouille) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Andrea Parisy‚ Bourvil, Louis de Funes, Terry Thomas (120 min) 14.15 Złota dwunastka polskiego dokumentu: Budowałem miasto - film dokumentalny Bohdana Kosińskiego 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (228): Szamerunek - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 To już 5 lat - Jubileuszowy koncert Szansy na sukces (2) - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 16.35 Wędrówki z dinozaurami (4/6): Pod skrzydłami olbrzymów - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.05 Providence (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Michael Fresco, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Paula Cale, Seth Peterson (42 min) (powt.) 17.50 Majówka z Heleną Vondrackovą 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Majówka z Heleną Vondrackovą 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Majówka z Heleną Vondrackovą 18.55 Jaś Fasola (4): Kłopoty z Jasiem Fasolą - program rozrywkowy, W. Bryt. 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Tradycyjne korzenie: Chopin 1999 - źródła i konteksty - program muzyczny (stereo) 20.00 VI Gala piosenki biesiadnej: Warszawa da się lubić (2) - program artystyczny (stereo) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1971, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bogusz Bilewski, Mieczysław Czechowicz (99 min) 23.20 Kroll - film sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Dariusz Kordek, Ewa Bukowska (96 min) 00.55 Studio sport: Przed Ligą Mistrzów 01.35 Loch Camelot - Jeszcze jeden i jeszcze raz 02.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna (pasmo wspólne) 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program lokalny 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 Morze czerwone - co kryją głębiny najdziwniejszego morza na świecie - film dokumentalny 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Wyprzedzić chorobę: Zwężenie tętnic szyjnych - magazyn medyczny 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Turniej szkół - program sportowy dla dzieci 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Piękna i bestia - film anim. 08.30 Witaj domu - spotkanie Jana Pawła II w Gliwicach 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 16.00 Ryjek (1) - program kabaretowy 16.35 Dzieci w służbie króla (1) - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Magazyn historyczny 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Światowe Nagrody Muzyczne - Monte Carlo '99 (1) 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Porozmawiajmy 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Marzenia i kariery - reportaż 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 Portrety: Marcin Urbaś 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.35 Europejskie miasta kultury: Helsinki 16.05 Rock'n'roll i inni - program muzyczny 16.25 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 16.45 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum 17.00 Lepiej być zdrowym... 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Lepiej być zdrowym... 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Lepiej być zdrowym... 18.35 Kraków 2000 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.05 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 08.30 Wieś - magazyn rolniczy 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.35 W domu i ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 15.50 Reportaż 16.00 Album lubelski 16.30 Polonia Restituta (1/7) - serial historyczny, Polska 1983, reż. Bohdan Poręba, wyk. Janusz Zakrzeński, Krzysztof Chamiec, Józef Fryźlewicz, Jerzy Kaliszewski (48 min) 17.30 Polska - Wschód 2000 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Klan - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Rozmowa dnia 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 Reportaż 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 To już dzień 08.25 Skala wrażliwości 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.35 Dialogi - magazyn 16.05 Moja pasja 16.25 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 16.40 Magazyn kulturalny 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Łódzki klub parlamentarny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Magazyn sportowy 18.45 Bywalec - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 Nauka i kamera 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Teleskop 08.10 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.30 Puls Poznania - program publicystyczny 16.00 Parlamentarzyści lubuscy 16.10 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Studio sport: Liga żużla 17.15 Historie 17.30 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań - wydanie specjalne 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.15 Sport - wiadomości 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Sportowa dwudziestka 08.30 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Akordeonowy - Sanok 2000 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.30 Studio Przemyśl 15.50 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Rzeszowska scena rockowa - program muzyczny 16.15 Pierwsze maje w Rzeszowie - reportaż 16.30 Magazyn komputerowy 16.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.15 Mój gość... 17.30 Bieszczadzki worek - film dokumentalny 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 Rajski niepokój - reportaż 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Gość TV Rzeszów: Leszek Pazdan - Stowarzyszenie Obrony Praw Człowieka 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Podróże kulinarne po Francji 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.30 Fonograf 16.00 Magazyn kobiet niepoprawnych 16.10 Sportowy weekend 16.40 Pomorskie krajobrazy 17.00 Gryfici 17.15 Szczecin - pierwsze dni 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Spotkania w tawernie - wieczór pierwszy 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 10 lat kabaretu Przy Krypcie (1) 21.55 Program na wtorek 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 08.20 Raport ekologiczny 08.30 Robotnicy 2000 08.50 Przeboje pierwszomajowe 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Skarby warszawskich muzeów 16.15 Blenda - magazyn 16.35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 16.45 Serial fabularny 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Robotnicy 2000 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Klient - magazyn konsumenta 18.40 Przeboje pierwszomajowe 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (92/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Podróże kulinarne po Francji 09.05 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 09.50 Program promocyjny 10.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 10.30 Nicpoń, najdzielniejszy z rycerzy (Good for Nothing the Bravest Knight) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1982, reż. Martin Tapak (71 min) 12.00 1 Maja w obiektywie Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej - program dokumentalny 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 15.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program dla dzieci 15.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 16.00 Europejskie rodowody 16.45 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe 16.55 Halo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Odbicia - program publicystyczny 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Tele sport 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Dolina Mooracre (2/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (179,180/235) - telenowela 21.30 Love story - Duet w Tercecie 22.00 Eastenders (26/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 23.00 Zapach dziecka (Parfum de bebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Thierry Pyrolley, wyk. Jacques Spiesser, Laure Duthilleul, Karine Foviau (84 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (57) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (KS) Królewska przygoda Ani (Annie: A Royal Adventure) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Ian Toynton, wyk. Joan Collins, George Hearn, Ashley Johnson, Camilla Belle (88 min) (powt.) 09.00 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (75) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 09.45 Luz Maria (106) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 10.35 Sissi - melodramat, Austria 1955, reż. Ernst Marischka, wyk. Romy Schneider, Karlheinz Bohm, Magda Schneider, Gustav Knuth (101 min) 12.20 Herkules w Nowym Jorku (Herculesin New York) - komedia, USA 1970, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Arnold Stang, Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Karen, Michael Lipton (91 min) 14.00 Żyje się tylko dwa razy (You Only Live Twice) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1967, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Sean Connery, Donald Pleasance, Mie Hama, Akiko Wakabayashi (112 min) 16.00 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (12/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) 16.50 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (107) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (107) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (76) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Naga broń 2 1/2 (The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. David Zucker, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Priscilla Presley, George Kennedy, O.J. Simpson (82 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.35 Nikita (La femme Nikita) (54) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Peta Wilson, Roy Dupuis, Alberta Watson, Don Francks (45 min) 22.25 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.35 Prognoza pogody 22.45 Polityczne graffiti 23.00 Graczykowie (22) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 23.30 Super Express TV 23.50 Nie żartuj ze śmiercią (Penn and Teller Get Killed) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Arthur Penn, wyk. Penn Jilette, Teller, Caitlin Clarke, David Patrick Kelly (86 min) 01.25 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.35 Anna (92) 7.25 Dennis Rozrabiaka (7) - ser. 7.45 Sindbad Zeglarz (8) - ser. 8.10 Przygody Kuby Guzika (27) - ser. 8.35 Maska (16) - ser. 9.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (22) - serial obycz. 9.55 Czarny Rumak - film 12.00 Labirynt namiętnosci (64) - ser. 13.00 Wybacz mi 14.10 Skrzypek na dachu (1) - musical prod. amerykańskiej 16.15 Śmiałkowie (1) - western 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (23) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (65) - serial obycz. 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Miasteczko (6) - senal 22.00 Wesołe świrusy - komedia 23.50 Magazyn NBA 0.20 Mecz NBA 1.10 Yentl - musical 3.30 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (20) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (20) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Debiutant roku (Rookie of the Year) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Stern, wyk. Thomas Ian Nicholas, Albert Hall, Gary Busey, Eddie Bracken (100 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (20) - telenowela, Polska 1999 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (39,40) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 Niebiańska autostrada (Balanced Particle Freeway ) - film fantastyczny, Australia 1997, reż. Paul Moloney, wyk. Molly McCaffrey, Damien Bodie, Trudy Hellier, Doug Bowles (90 min) 14.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1983 15.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (21) - serial animowany, Japonia 15.45 Teknoman (21) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (21) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Oszustwo (Deception) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Melville Shavelson/Robert Chenault, wyk. Stefanie Powers, Barry Bostwick, Brenda Vaccaro, Gina Lollobrigida (95 min) 18.20 Dziennik 18.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (41,42) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (21) - telenowela, Polska 1999 20.40 Sam jak palec (Horton Foot's Alone) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 22.05 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83 23.05 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 23.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (21) - telenowela, Polska 1999 00.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.20 Świąteczny poranek muzyczny: Hej te nasze góry - Pieśni i tańce górali polskich 08.00 V Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Port Ko(s) miczny - Koszalin (1) - program satyryczny (powt.) 09.00 Pascha Chrystusa - Nabożeństwo Wielkanocne z Kościoła Prawosławnego 09.50 Akademia Pana Kleksa (1/2): Przygody księcia Mateusza - film przygodowy, Polska 1983, reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Sławek Wronka, Wiesław Michnikowski, Bronisław Pawlik (82 min) 11.20 L jak Laskowik, T jak Tey: Z tyłu sklepu 12.15 7 dni świat 12.40 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.15 Klan (333) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 13.40 Akademia Pana Kleksa (2-ost.): Tajemnica golarza Filipa - film przygodowy, Polska 1983, reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Sławek Wronka, Wiesław Michnikowski, Bronisław Pawlik (78 min) 15.00 Siłaczka - Faustyna Morzycka - reportaż Lucyny Smolinskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 15.25 Strażnicy Lenina - reportaż Marka Maldisa 16.00 Eurofolk Płock '99 - nagrody (1) - reportaż Justyny Ziółkowskiej 16.25 Monumenta - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Brzozowskiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Czy znasz tę bajkę? - program dla dzieci 17.45 Nowa Tradycja (1) - koncert 18.30 Szatański pomysł - reportaż Sławomira Koehlera 18.50 Klan (333) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (4) - serial animowany, Polska 1985 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Prominent (Eminent Domain) - dramat polityczny, Kanada/Francja/Izrael/Polska 1991, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Anne Archer, Paul Freeman, Anthony Bate (102 min) 21.40 VI Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Biesiada Warszawska 22.35 Panorama 22.55 Sport telegram 23.05 Business Report - magazyn gospodarczy 23.35 Sonata na spracowane ręce - film dokumentalny Artura Jędrzejewicza 00.00 Jorgos Skolias - kim jestem? - reportaż Atheny Savidis 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Omówienie programu dnia 00.35 Zaproszenie: Gdzie zdrojów pięć - Kłodzkie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Klan (333) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (4) - serial animowany, Polska 1985 (9 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Prominent (Eminent Domain) - dramat polityczny, Kanada/Francja/Izrael/Polska 1991, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Anne Archer, Paul Freeman, Anthony Bate (102 min) (powt.) 03.40 VI Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Biesiada Warszawska (powt.) 04.35 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.05 Nowa Tradycja (1) - koncert (powt.) RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gmony - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, SOS Croco, Kangoo, Beethoven, Załoga 51, Wing Commander, Pogromcy zła - filmy animowane 12.10 Miłość dla pieniędzy (For Love or Money) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Mitzi Gaynor, Gig Young, Thelma Ritter (91 min) 14.00 Szarada (Charade) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1963, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Cary Grant, Walter Matthau, James Coburn (110 min) 15.55 Sekretna wojna Harry'ego Friggsa (The Secret War of Harry Friggs) - komedia wojenna, USA 1968, reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Paul Newman, Sylvia Koscina, Andrew Duggen, Tom Bosley (90 min) 17.25 Buck Rogers w 25. stuleciu (Buck Rogers in the 25th Century) - film SF, USA 1978, reż. Daniel Haller, wyk. Gil Gerard, Pamela Hensley, Erin Gray, Henry Silva (85 min) 19.25 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Bastion (The Stand) (1) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.35 Największa obawa matki (Every Mother's Worst Fear) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Bill Norton, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Jordan Ladd, Robert Wisden, Tom Butler (90 min) 23.15 Zgadnij, kto zabił (Kiss and Tell) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, John Terry, Derin Alty, John Bedford Lloyd (90 min) 00.45 Szarada (Charade) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1963, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Cary Grant, Walter Matthau, James Coburn (110 min) (powt.) Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Szampańskie podróże (5) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator giełdowy 10.25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 12.00 Serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Barbara Walters (5) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Na pastwę płomieni (5) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Burza nad Bałkanami (5) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (20) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (21) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Sekrety gwiazd (5) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Magazyn sportowy - wydarzenia minionego tygodnia 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 Jan Paweł II - życie i dzieło - serial dokumentalny 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 Jan Paweł II - wielki jubileusz - serial dokumentalny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Kryminały pani Bradley: Szybka śmierć (Mrs. Bradley's Mysteries: Speedy Death) - film kryminalny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ruth Caleb, wyk. Diana Rigg, John Alderton, Emma Fielding, Linda Baron (89 min) 09.55 (K) Wielki przekręt (Big Twist) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Gary Rosen, wyk. Stephen Rea, Illeana Douglas (89 min) 11.25 (K) Deser: Na czatach - film krótkometrażowy 11.35 (K) Panny z Wilka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Seniuk, Maja Komorowska, Stanisława Celińska (110 min) 13.30 (K) Stawka milion dolarów - film dokumentalny 14.20 (K) Deser: Walter ego - film krótkometrażowy 14.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Tysiąc akrów (A Thousand Acres) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jocelyn Moorehouse, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, Jessica Lange, Jennifer Jason Leight, Colin Firth (105 min) 16.45 (K) Szanghajska triada (Shanghai Triad) - dramat sensacyjny, Chiny/Francja 1995, reż. Yimou Zhang, wyk. Li Gong, Baotian Li, Liu Jiang, Wang Xiaoxiao (103 min) 18.30 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Opowieści potworne - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Sypiając z wrogiem (Sleeping With Enemy) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Julia Roberts, Patrick Bergin, Kevin Anderson, Elizabeth Lawrence (95 min) 21.35 (K) Kino na świecie - Indie - film dokumentalny 22.30 (K) Boks: Za ciosem 23.25 (K) South Park - serial nimowany 00.15 (K) Różowe lata (Ma vie en rose) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Alain Berliner, wyk. Michele Larogue, Jean-Philippe Ecoffey, Helen Vincent, Georges du Fresne (85 min) 01.45 (K) Uciekający pociąg (Runaway Train) - thriller, USA 1985, reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan (107 min) 03.35 (K) Niebezpieczne miasto 2 - Rzeźnik z Soho (Naked City 2 - A Killer Christmas) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Scott Glenn, Courtney B. Vance, Laura Leighton, Barbara Williams (103 min) 05.10 (K) Wielce skromny bohater (Un heros tres discret) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Mathieu Kassovitz, Anouk Grinberg, Sandrine Kiberlain, Jean-Louis Trintignant (101 min) HBO 06.35 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Dziadek do orzechów - baśń filmowa, Polska 1967, reż. Halina Bielińska, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Barbara Wrzesińska, Leon Niemczyk, Elżbieta Zagubień (88 min) 08.30 Bohaterowie z przypadku (Almost Heroes) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Chris Farley, Matthew Perry, Eugene Levy, Kevin Dunn (86 min) 10.00 Na planie filmu Morderstwo doskonałe - reportaż 10.15 Czterech małych detektywów (Four Junior Detectives) - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Urlich Koenig, wyk. Tomi Renjak, Max Sittel (80 min) 11.40 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Nicolas Cage - magazyn filmowy 12.10 Leśne stworzenia - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 13.05 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 13.35 Woo - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Daisy von Sherler Mayer, wyk. Jada Pinkett, Tommy Davidson, Duane Martin, Michael Ralph (84 min) 15.00 Trójka zakładników (Three Fugitives) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Nick Nolte, Martin Short, James Earl Jones, Sarah Rowland Doroff (93 min) 16.35 Inteligentny dom (Smart House) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1999, reż. LeVar Burton, wyk. Ryan Merriman, Katey Sagal, Kevin Kilner (81 min) 18.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 18.25 Uciekinierka (Running Woman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Rachel Samuels, wyk. Andrew Robinson, Theresa Russell (89 min) 20.00 Quiz Show - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Redford, wyk. John Turturro, Ralph Fiennes, David Paymer, Rob Morrow (127 min) 22.15 Basquiat - taniec ze śmiercią (Basquiat) - film biograficzny, USA 1996, reż. Julian Schnabel, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, David Bowie, Michael Wincott, Dennis Hopper (106 min) 00.00 Przełamując ciszę (Lima: Breaking the Silence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Menahem Golan, wyk. Julie St. Claire, Christopher Atkins, Darren Foy, Joe Lara (89 min) 01.35 Kobiety na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny 02.30 Popioły i prochy (Ashes from Paradise) - thriller, Argentyna 1997, reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Hector Alterio, Cecilia Roth (116 min) 04.30 Uciekinierka (Running Woman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Rachel Samuels, wyk. Andrew Robinson, Theresa Russell (89 min) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Ludzie mieszanej krwi - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Panoro S. Berman, wyk. Ava Gardner, Stewart Graner (100 min) 22.10 Statek kosmiczny Widmo - film SF, Japonia, reż. Terence Marvin, wyk. Thomas Lee, Peter Convay, Deborah Scott (80 min) 23.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 00.30 Program muzyczny Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.55 Top Shop 21.25 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.00 Milion Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 14.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.00 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 16.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.40 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 19.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 20.10 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 22.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.30 Zaproszenie na ślub (Invitation to the Wedding) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Joseph Brooks, wyk. Paul Nicholas, Ralph Richardson, John Gielgud, Susan Brooks (85 min) 00.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.00 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 David i Lisa (David and Lisa) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (90 min) 10.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Złamane obietnice (Shattered Promises) (1) - film kryminalny, USA 1993 22.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Złamane obietnice (Shattered Promises) (1) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. John Korty, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Treat Williams, Embeth Davidtz, Susan Rutan (88 min) 01.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 05.55 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Los Mochis do Veracruz 06.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (66) 07.40 Menuhin w Haart School of Music 08.40 Osiedla komunalne (2-ost.) 10.35 Opowiemy wam... o Chile 10.55 Francesco Moser, kolarz 11.45 Ginące kultury (4/13): Brytyjscy Izraelici 12.15 Prekursorzy (4/12): Martin Seamaster 13.05 Wulkan 14.00 Kandangos - budowniczowie Brasilii 16.40 Dzwony Czernobyla - 10 lat później 17.35 Trasa (4/8) 18.05 Ludzie pełni życia (2/6): Silni i sprawni 19.00 Oblicze Ameryki z lat kryzysu 20.05 Na tropach przyrody: Strażnik arki 20.30 Buckminster Fuller - głośne myślenie 22.05 Węże Świętego Dominika 22.30 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.55 Dynamit 23.50 Wielkie wystawy: Fragonard 00.20 Muzyka afrokubańska 01.15 Uchodźcy Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix. 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: WestBam 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix TV 4 Bryza 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (20) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (20) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Debiutant roku (Rookie of the Year) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Stern, wyk. Thomas Ian Nicholas, Albert Hall, Gary Busey, Eddie Bracken (100 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (20) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (39,40) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 Niebiańska autostrada (Balanced Particle Freeway ) - film fantastyczny, Australia 1997, reż. Paul Moloney, wyk. Molly McCaffrey, Damien Bodie, Trudy Hellier, Doug Bowles (90 min) 14.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1983 15.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (21) - serial animowany, Japonia 15.45 Teknoman (21) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (21) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Oszustwo (Deception) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Melville Shavelson/Robert Chenault, wyk. Stefanie Powers, Barry Bostwick, Brenda Vaccaro, Gina Lollobrigida (95 min) 18.20 Aktualności 18.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (41,42) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (21) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Sam jak palec (Horton Foot's Alone) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Lindsay-Hogg, wyk. Hume Cronyn, James Earl Jones, Shelly Duvall, Frederick Forrest (107 min) (powt.) 22.05 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (22 min) 23.05 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 23.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (21) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 00.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TeDe 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (20) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (20) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Debiutant roku (Rookie of the Year) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Stern, wyk. Thomas Ian Nicholas, Albert Hall, Gary Busey, Eddie Bracken (100 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (20) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (39,40) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 Niebiańska autostrada (Balanced Particle Freeway ) - film fantastyczny, Australia 1997, reż. Paul Moloney, wyk. Molly McCaffrey, Damien Bodie, Trudy Hellier, Doug Bowles (90 min) 14.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1983 15.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (21) - serial animowany, Japonia 15.45 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 16.15 Masked Rider (21) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Oszustwo (Deception) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Melville Shavelson/Robert Chenault, wyk. Stefanie Powers, Barry Bostwick, Brenda Vaccaro, Gina Lollobrigida (95 min) 18.20 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (41,42) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (21) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Sam jak palec (Horton Foot's Alone) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Lindsay-Hogg, wyk. Hume Cronyn, James Earl Jones, Shelly Duvall, Frederick Forrest (107 min) (powt.) 22.05 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (22 min) 23.05 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 23.50 Publicystyka lokalna Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 00.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (21) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 00.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.30 Zakończenie programu Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Stream Legends - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Fotoplastikon: Teresa Venerdi - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1941, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Vittorio de Sica, Adrianna Betti, Anna Mangani, Irasema Dilian (90 min) 16.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 17.00 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 17.25 Świat dalekich podróży - serial podróżniczy 18.00 Drogo, tanio, najtaniej 18.30 Nostradamus - przepowiednie - film dokumentalny 19.30 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny 19.55 Drzwi 16 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Noce i dnie (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (60 min) 22.45 TV Shop 23.00 Trzynasta misja (The 13th Mission) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Antonio Perez, wyk. Robert Marius, Jeff Griffith, Mike Monty, David Morisson (90 min) 00.40 TV Shop 00.55 Program na wtorek 01.00 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Muzyczne przebudzenie 07.40 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 07.50 Arena - magazyn sportowy 08.10 W samo południe (High Noon) - western, USA 1952, reż. Fred Zinnemann, wyk. Gary Cooper, Grace Kelly, Ian MacDonald, Thomas Mitchell (81 min) 10.00 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 10.10 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 10.15 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek, Gadatliwe sroki - filmy dla dzieci 10.45 Spotkanie z tańcem i piosenką - reportaż 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 11.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 12.00 Retransmisje 13.00 Lokalny Poznań 13.15 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.35 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 13.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 14.00 Przygody misia Colargola, Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, Życie z Tomem - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.05 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 17.10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.25 Reportaż 17.40 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Wiadomości sportowe 18.10 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 18.30 Teleturniej 18.50 Kuszenie św. Antoniego - reportaż 19.00 Komentarz sportowy 19.30 Przygody misia Colargola, Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, Gadatliwe sroki - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.10 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 20.20 Noce i dnie (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (60 min) 22.45 Program lokalny 23.15 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 23.25 Wiadomości sportowe 23.35 Komentarz sportowy 23.55 Teleturniej 00.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 00.30 Muzyka na dobranoc 00.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.25 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (20) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (20) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Debiutant roku (Rookie of the Year) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Stern, wyk. Thomas Ian Nicholas, Albert Hall, Gary Busey, Eddie Bracken (100 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (20) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (39,40) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 Niebiańska autostrada (Balanced Particle Freeway ) - film fantastyczny, Australia 1997, reż. Paul Moloney, wyk. Molly McCaffrey, Damien Bodie, Trudy Hellier, Doug Bowles (90 min) 14.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1983 15.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (21) - serial animowany, Japonia 15.45 Program lokalny 16.15 Masked Rider (21) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Oszustwo (Deception) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Melville Shavelson/Robert Chenault, wyk. Stefanie Powers, Barry Bostwick, Brenda Vaccaro, Gina Lollobrigida (95 min) 18.20 Dziennik 18.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (41,42) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (21) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Sam jak palec (Horton Foot's Alone) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Lindsay-Hogg, wyk. Hume Cronyn, James Earl Jones, Shelly Duvall, Frederick Forrest (107 min) (powt.) 22.05 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (22 min) 23.05 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 23.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (21) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 00.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.30 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy Eurosport 08.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Hiszpanii w Jerez (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy U-16 w Izraelu - mecz Anglia - Rosja 11.45 (P) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy U-16 w Izraelu - mecz Niemcy - Węgry (wydarzenia dnia) 13.00 (P) Snooker: MŚ w Sheffield - finały 14.30 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy A w Rosji - mecz Szwajcaria - Francja 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Rugby: Mistrzostwa Europy FIRA grupy B - mecz Niemcy - Chorwacja 18.45 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy A w Rosji - mecz Rosja - USA 21.00 Automobilizm: Zawody Monster Madness w USA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.00 (P) Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Sofii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 00.30 (P) Snooker: MŚ w Sheffield - finały 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 06.00 Wokół futbolu - magazyn (powt.) 08.00 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Top 10 - magazyn sportów motorowych 10.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Niemiec - rajd Pneumant 11.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP BMW Open w Monachium 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (106) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - mecz FC Energie Cottbus - Borussia Mönchengladbach 22.10 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 29 kolejka 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Odliczanie do ME 2000 - magazyn piłkarski 23.45 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 01.00 Lumberjack (51) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (4) (powt.) 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (35) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Rosenheim (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (5) (powt.) ARD 05.30 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 06.00 Kochany pan diabeł (Der liebe Herr Teufel) - spektakl teatru lalek, wyk. Augsburger Puppenkiste 07.00 Ołowiany żołnierzyk (Der standhafte Zinnsoldat) - film animowany wg baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena 07.25 Brzydkie kaczątko (Das hässliche Entlein) - film animowany wg baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena 07.45 Jak nosorożec zdobył swoją twardą skórę a wielbłąd swoje garby (Wie das Rhinozeros seine runzlige Haut und das Kamel seine Höcker bekam) - film animowany wg baśni Rudyarda Kiplinga 08.05 Jak słoniątko zdobyło swoje kły (Wie das Elefantenkind seinen Rüssel bekam) - film animowany wg baśni Rudyarda Kiplinga 08.30 Nich królowa żyje długo (Lang lebe die Königin) - baśń filmowa, Holandia 1996, reż. Esme Lammer, wyk. Tiba Tossijn, Monique van de ven, Jack Wouterse, Lisa de Rooy (90 min) 10.20 Petzi i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany 10.25 Program z myszką wydanie specjalne - magazyn dla dzieci 10.55 Wiadomości 11.00 Koncert Europejski Berlińskich Filharmoników 2000 - relacja z Berlińskiej Filharmonii, dyr. Claudio Abbado 13.05 Wiadomości 13.10 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Wyścig wokół Henninger Turm - relacja z Frankfurtu; Tenis stołowy: ME w Bremie 16.30 Wiadomości 16.35 Virtual Weapon - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1996, reż. Anthony M. Dawson, wyk. Terence Hill, Marvelous Marvin Hagler, Giselle Blondet, Jennifer Martinez (90 min) 18.05 Wiadomości 18.10 Wystąpienie Przewodniczącego Niemieckiego Zrzeszenia Związków Zawodowych Dietera Schulte 18.15 Swojskie opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1987 19.15 Melodie ludowe: Na zamku Diedersdorf - program folklorystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Der Havelkaiser (1) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000, reż. Herbert Ballmann, wyk. Günter Pfitzmann, Marion Kracht, Gunter Berger, Peter Sattmann (78 min) 21.45 Talk show - fast food dla duszy - film dokumentalny 22.30 tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.45 Dziennik mordercy (Killer: A Journal of Murder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Tim Metcalfe, wyk. James Woods, Robert Sean Leonard, Ellen Greene, Cara Buono (84 min) 01.10 Wiadomości 01.20 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu (L'ultimo tango a Parigi) - film obyczajowy, Włochy./Franc. 1972, reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Marlon Brando, Maria Schneider, Jean-Pierre Leaud, Darling Legitimus (124 min) 03.25 The Law and the Lady - komedia kryminalna, USA 1951, reż. Edwin H. Knopf, wyk. Greer Garson, Michael Wilding, Fernando Lamas, Marjorie Main (100 min) 05.05 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy - magazyn krajoznawczy Sat 1 05.55 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 06.45 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 07.35 Clueless - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 08.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 08.25 Nowa miłość jest jak nowe życie - telenowela dokumentalna, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 08.50 Pastor z jazzową trąbką (Der Pastor mit der Jazztrompete) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1962, reż. Hans Schott-Schöbinger, wyk. Joachim Hansen, Viktor Staal, Margret Aust, Sabine Bethmann (86 min) 10.30 Buffalo Bill (Buffalo Bill, der weiße Indianer) - western, USA 1944, reż. William A. Wellman, wyk. Joel McCrea, Maureen O'Hara, Linda Darnell, Thomas Mitchell (87 min) 12.15 Bandolero - film sensacyjny, USA 1967, reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. James Stewart, Dean Martin, Raquel Welch, George Kennedy (96 min) 14.20 Boys Will Be Boys - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Dom DeLuise, wyk. James Williams, Drew Winget, Michael DeLuise, John Voight (90 min) 16.05 Winnetou i jego przyjaciel Old Firehand (Winnetou und sein Freund Old Firehand) - western, Niem./Jugosł. 1966, reż. Alfred Vohrer, wyk. Pierre Brice, Viktor de Kowa, Rod Cameron, Marei Versini (91 min) 18.00 blitz - magazyn publicystyczny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Czary - tajemne sztuczki wielkich magików - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Wojna państwa Rose (War of the Roses) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989, reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kathleen Turner, Dany De Vito, Marianne Sagebrecht (135 min) 22.30 Upadek (Falling Down) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Michael Douglas, Robert Duvall, Barbara Hershey, Frederic Forrest (108 min) 00.45 Winnetou i jego przyjaciel Old Firehand (Winnetou und sein Freund Old Firehand) - western, Niem./Jugosł. 1966 (powt.) 02.30 Godzina filmowców - magazyn krótkometrażowy 02.45 Wojna państwa Rose (War of the Roses) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989 (powt.) 04.40 Wesoła trójka - serial dla młodzieży, Niemcy 1995 (powt.) Pro 7 06.30 Youngblood - film obyczajowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 08.15 Jetsonowie spotykają Jaskiniowców (The Jetsons Meet the Flinstones) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Ray Patterson (87 min) 09.45 The Naked Truth - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Nico Mastorakis, wyk. Roberto Caso, Kevin Schon, Courtney Gibbs, Herbert Edelman (95 min) 11.20 Czyste szaleństwo (Stir Crazy) - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Sidney Poitier, wyk. Gene Wilder, Richard Pryor, Georg Stanford Brown, Jobeth Williams (110 min) 13.10 Tajemniczy żołnierz (Tin Soldier) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Jon Voight, wyk. Trenton Knight, Jon Voight, Ally Sheedy, Dom De Luise (92 min) 14.55 Il Soldato di Ventura - komedia, Franc./Włochy 1975, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Bud Spencer, Andrea Ferreol, Philippe Leroy, Jacques Herlin (85 min) 16.30 Otto - film o miłości (Otto - Der Liebesfilm) - komedia, Niemcy 1992, reż. Otto Waalkes, wyk. Otto Waalkes, Jessica Cardinahl, Juraj Kukura, Ruth-Maria Kubitschek (86 min) Zaniedbujący swe obowiązki Amor otrzymuje naganę od Pana Boga, co zmusza go do podjęcia konkretnych działań... 18.00 Golfiarze 2 (Caddyshack 2) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Jackie Mason, Chevy Chase, Dan Aykroyd, Dyan Cannon (89 min) 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Goldeneye - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt./USA 1995, reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Sean Bean, Izabella Scorupco, Famke Janssen (130 min) 23.00 Sliver - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Sharon Stone, William Baldwin, Tom Berenger, Polly Walker (103 min) 01.05 Striptease - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.55 Perdita Durango - film sensacyjny, Meks./Hiszp. 1997 (powt.) 04.55 Andreas Türck (powt.) RTL 05.15 Noozles - serial animowany 05.35 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 06.25 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 06.50 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.15 Trzy misie (The Three Bears) - film animowany, Hiszpania 1999, reż. Josep Viciana (56 min) 08.10 The Incredible Mr. Limpet - film fantastyczny, USA 1964, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Don Knotts, Carole Cook, Larry Keating, Andrew Duggan (95 min) 09.50 All Dogs Go to Heaven - film animowany, USA/Irl. 1989, reż. Don Bluth (75 min) 11.05 Źródło miłości (The Spring) - film przygodowy, USA 1989, reż. John D. Patterson, wyk. Dack Rambo, Shari Shattuck, Gedde Watanabe, Virginia Watson (86 min) 12.40 Goryle we mgle (Gorillas in the Mist) - film biograficzny, USA 1988, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Bryan Brown, Julie Harris, Iain Cuthbertson (124 min) 14.50 Baby - Tajemnica zapomnianej legendy (Baby - The Secret of The Lost Legend) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. B.W.L. Norton, wyk. Sean Young, William Katt, Patrick McGoohan, Julian Fellowes (120 min) 16.25 Speed 2 - Wyścig z czasem (Speed 2: Cruise Control) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 (powt.) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Zabawne zdarzenia podczas ślubu i przyjęcia weselnego - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Twierdza (The Rock) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage (130 min) 22.40 Bad Boys - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1995, reż. Michel Bay, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Will Smith, Tea Leoni, Tcheky Karyo (114 min) 00.55 Twierdza (The Rock) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 03.15 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.05 Birte Karalus (powt.) 04.55 EXCLUSIV (powt.) 05.10 Zabawne zdarzenia podczas ślubu i przyjęcia weselnego - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Koncert Europejski Berlińskich Filharmoników 1999 - koncert symfoniczny, Kościół Mariacki w Krakowie 1999 10.40 Czysta architektura - film dokumentalny 11.25 Die 7-Tage-Woche des Drahtwebers Rolf Piechotta - spektakl teatru telewizji, Niemcy 1973, reż. Eckhard Garchyk, wyk. Karl-Heinz Walter, Hermann Günther, Gisela Keiner, Gert Günther Hoffmann (99 min) 13.10 Powstanie zwierząt czyli nowi muzycy w mieście (Aufstand der Tiere oder Die neuen Stadtmusikanten) - film animowany, Niemcy 1995 (25 min) 13.40 Pójdźmy do Hagenbecka - film dokumentalny 14.20 Owoce pracy - film dokumentalny 16.40 Nowy świat pracy - film dokumentalny 17.10 Ziemia niczyja (Niemandsland) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1981, reż. Dieter Berner, wyk. Karl Kröpfl, Julia Linding, Burgl Mattuschka, Ruth Drexel (80 min) 18.45 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Wyjść cało z 'samochodowej wojny' - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Córka d'Artagnana (La fille de d'Artagnan) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1994, reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Philippe Noiret, Claude Rich, Sami Frey (124 min) 22.15 Projekt Vrin - film dokumentalny 23.05 The Abbey Road - film dokumentalny 00.05 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.30 Hits of the 90's - program muzyczny Super RTL 06.00 Rocco i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 07.40 Wowser - serial animowany 07.55 Little Monsteres - serial animowany 08.00 Thomas - mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.05 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 08.15 Thomas - mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.20 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.35 Little Monsters - serial animowany 08.40 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 09.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.35 Nieokiełznana Amazonia: Matka courage - film dokumentalny 10.30 Czarne niedźwiedzie znad Wielkich Jezior - film dokumentalny 11.30 Strategia przeżycia - kamuflaż i inne sztuczki - film dokumentalny 12.25 Aligatory z pola golfowego - film dokumentalny 12.50 Walt Disney - Run, Cougar, Run - film przygodowy, USA 1972, reż. Jerome Courtland, wyk. Alfonso Arau, Stuart Whitman, Frank Aletter, Lonny Chapman (85 min) 14.25 The Legend of Lobo (Lobo, der Wolf) - film przygodowy, USA 1962, reż. James Algar (64 min) 15.35 Zakochani bohaterowie Disneya - film animowany, USA 16.30 Opowieść o troskliwych misiach (Care Bear Movie) - film animowany, USA 1985, reż. Arna Selznick (89 min) 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Chiński syndrom (China Syndrome) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1979, reż. James Bridges, wyk. Jane Fonda, Jack Lemmon, Michael Douglas, Scott Brady (117 min) 22.30 Dziwna para (The Odd Couple) - komedia, USA 1968, reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Larry Haines, Herbert Edelman (101 min) 00.30 Zakochani bohaterowie Disneya - film animowany, USA (powt.) 01.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.50 Program nocny Vox 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Constantino Il Grande - film historyczny, Włochy 1960, reż. Lionello de Felice, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Belinda Lee, Christine Kaufmann, Massimo Serato (105 min) 09.25 Pocahontas - The Legend - film przygodowy, Kanada 1995, reż. Daniele J. Suissa, wyk. Sandrine Holt, Miles O'Keefe, Tony Goldwyn, Gordon Tootoosis (95 min) 11.15 Dis-Moi Oui... (Sag ja!) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Alexandre Arcady, wyk. Jean-Hugues Anglade, Julia Maraval, Nadia Fares, Claude Rich (100 min) 13.15 Łowcy nagród (WB Blue and the Bean) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988, reż. Max Kleven, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Linda Blair, John Vernon, Tom Rosales (84 min) (powt.) 14.40 Żyjąc (Staying Alive) - film muzyczny, USA 1982, reż. Sylvester Stallone, wyk. John Travolta, Cynthia Rhodes, Finola Hughes, Steve Inwood (95 min) 16.25 Death Dive (Todesfalle unter dem Meer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Russ Mayberry, wyk. David Janssen, Hope Lange, Charles Knox, Robert Burr (90 min) 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Gra obronna (Defense Play) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Monte Markham, wyk. David Oliver, Susan Ursitti, Monte Markham, Jack Esformes (88 min) 20.15 Teksas - Doc Snyder ciągle ratuje świat (Texas - Doc Snyder hält die Welt in Atem) - komedia, Niemcy 1993, reż. Ralf Hüttner/Helge Schneider, wyk. Helge Schneider, Peter Thomas, Andreas Kunze, Buddy Casino (80 min) 22.00 BBC Exklusiv - magazyn reporterów 22.55 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 23.45 Wiadomości 23.55 Skalpel, proszę! (Skalpel, prosim) - dramat obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1985, reż. Jiri Svoboda, wyk. Miroslav Machacek, Jana Brejchova, Radoslav Brzobohaty, Barbara Brylska (95 min) 01.45 Teksas - Doc Snyder ciągle ratuje świat (Texas - Doc Snyder hält die Welt in Atem) - komedia, Niemcy 1993, reż. Ralf Hüttner/Helge Schneider, wyk. Helge Schneider, Peter Thomas, Andreas Kunze, Buddy Casino (80 min) (powt.) 03.25 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 04.15 Gra obronna (Defense Play) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Monte Markham, wyk. David Oliver, Susan Ursitti, Monte Markham, Jack Esformes (88 min) (powt.) 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych ZDF 05.30 planet e. (powt.) 06.00 Dog City - serial animowany 06.20 Astrid Lindgren: Dzieci z Bullerbyn - serial dla dzieci, Szwecja 1961, reż. Olle Hellbom (20 min) 06.40 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Wickie - serial animowany 07.30 Heidi - serial animowany 07.55 Zoo 64 - serial animowany 08.05 Potworki na wakacjach - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1994 08.35 Rasmus i wagabunda (Rasmus und der Vagabund) - film dla dzieci, Szwecja 1981, reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Erik Lindgren, Allan Edwall, Emy Storm, Pal Steen (94 min) 10.10 Rupert Patterson Wants to Be a Super Hero - film dla dzieci, Kanada 1997, reż. Brooks Campbell, wyk. Sean Campbell, Melissa DiLuigi, Johnny Crawford, Jeff Wright (74 min) 11.25 Bach i Broccoli (Bach and Broccoli) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1986, reż. Andre Melancon, wyk. Mahee Patement, Raymond Legault, Marry Marciano (96 min) 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Tak zapomniałem o moich troskach - film dokumentalny 13.30 Burgberg - brama do Oberallgäu: Muzyka, kraj i ludzie - program folklorystyczny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Król czardasza (Der Csardaskönig) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1958, reż. Harald Philipp, wyk. Gerhard Riedmann, Rudolf Schock, Elma Karlowa, Sabine Bethmann (93 min) 15.50 Wrzesień (September) (2) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Niem./USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey, wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Edward Fox, Michael York, Mariel Hemingway (100 min) 17.20 Wiadomości 17.25 Tony Marshall nad Lago Maggiore: O sole mio - program muzyczny 18.25 Kreatorzy przyszłości - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Bawarskie opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 20.15 Trzymaj mnie mocno (Halt mich fest) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Horst Sczerba, wyk. Anna Loos, Jan Josef Liefers, Jan Gregor Kremp, Lars Rudolph (88 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Tylko z miłości (Nur aus Liebe) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1995, reż. Dennis Satin, wyk. Katja Riemann, Heinz Hoenig, Hannes Jaenicke (100 min) 23.40 Wiadomości 23.45 Non parlo piu - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1995, reż. Vittorio Nevano, wyk. Lorenza Indovina, Luigi Diberti, Giuseppe De Rosa, toto Onnis (111 min) 01.35 L'homme presse - film obyczajowy, Franc./Włochy 1977, reż. Eduardo Molinaro, wyk. Alain Delon, Mireille Darc, Michel Duchaussoy, Monica Guerritore (86 min) Pierre Niox, fanatyczny handlarz antyków stwierdza, że przez ciągłą pogoń za pięknymi dziełami sztuki i różnymi przyjemnościami traci prawdziwe życie... 03.20 30 lat temu: Mała potyczka w okolicach Da Nang - film dokumentalny 04.05 Straßenfeger 04.30 Tony Marshall nad Lago Maggiore: O sole mio - program muzyczny (powt.) Viva 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Viva hity: Score! - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Sasha 20.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy z Daisy Dee (powt) 21.00 Planet Viva - magazyn rozmaitości 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 00.00 Charts - listy przebojów 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 16.00 US Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Stylissimo! - magazyn mody, sztuki i wzornictwa 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Superock - rock i heavy metal 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Nowy pies w mieście 07.30 (P) Wishbone: Szczekająca mądrość 08.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Marzenia 09.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 10.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Papua-Nowa Gwinea 10.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kentucky - mamucie jaskinie 11.00 (P) Zig i Zag 11.30 (P) Ptasia telewizja 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Śmierdzący kot 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Bez pieniędzy nie ma miodu 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 14.00 (P) Weterynarz 14.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Półwysep Kalifornijski 15.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Rincon de la Vieja, Kostaryka 15.30 (P) Akwanauci. Badania skutków El Nino na Wyspach Galapagos 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Wracaj labradorze 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Lata kocia sierść 17.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 17.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Las deszczowy w Belize 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Khao Yai, Tajlandia 19.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Nowy Meksyk 19.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Prerie południowej Dakoty 20.00 (P) QED: Tajemnicze życie koników morskich 21.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.00 (P) Tygrysy-ludożercy 23.00 (P) Ochrona zwierząt 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.30 The Monkees (27) - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (160) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Haddy, Jason Donovan, Ian Smith, Paul Keane (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (136) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby (17) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (160) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (105) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (23) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (53) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (50) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 21.00 Najbardziej niesamowite burze - program dokumentalny 22.00 Niegrzeczni panowie (Men Behaving Badly) (1) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt., reż. Martin Dennis, wyk. Martin Clunes, Leslie Ash, Caroline Quentin, Neil Morissey (30 min) 22.30 Dilbert (14) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 23.00 Historie o duchach (Ghost Stories) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997-98 (30 min) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (53) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (88) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 01.30 Taxi (81) - serial komediowy, USA 1978, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny De Vito, Judd Hirsh, Jeff Conaway, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) (32) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Timothy Busfield (60 min) 03.00 Córka żołnierza nigdy nie płacze (A Soldiers Daughter Never Cries) - film psychologiczny, USA 1998, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Barbara Hershey, LeeLee Sobieski, Jane Birkin (110 min) Hallmark Channel 06.00 Platynowa karta (Dear Cardholder) - komedia, Australia 1987, reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Robin Ramsay, Jennifer Cluff, Marion Chirgwin, Patrick Cook (90 min) 08.00 Chleb i róże (Bread and Roses) (1) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Gaylene Preston, wyk. Genevieve Picot, Mick Rose, Donna Akersten, Tina Regtien (50 min) 09.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka (Danger Bay) (42) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1985, reż. Nicholas Kendall, wyk. Donnelly Rhodes, Deborah Wakeham, Christopher Crabb, Ocean Hellman (30 min) 10.00 Mów mi Brown (Call Me Mr. Brown) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1986, reż. Scott Hicks, wyk. Chris Haywood, Vincent Ball, Edwin Hodgeman, Bill Hunter (95 min) 12.00 Pamiętaj, że cię kocham (God Bless the Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Mare Winningham, Dorian Harewood, Grace Johnston, Charlaine Woodward (90 min) 14.00 Koniec lata (Summer's End) - film obyczajowy, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Helen Shaver, wyk. James Earl Jones, Brendan Fletcher, Jake LeDoux, Wendy Crewson (100 min) 16.00 Wielki i włochaty (Big and Hairy) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Phillip Spink, wyk. Richard Thomas, Donnelly Rhodes, Neil Denis, Betty Linde (91 min) 18.00 Mój własny kraj (My Own Country) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Hal Holbrook, Marisa Tomei, Naveen Andrews, Ellora Patnaik (107 min) 20.00 Nie patrz w dół (Don't Look Down) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Terry Kinney, Kate Robbins (87 min) 22.00 Śmiertelny błąd (Fatal Error) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Robert Wagner, Janine Turner, Antonio Sabato Jr., Jason Shombing (100 min) 00.00 Życie i pasje Ayn Rand (The Passion of Ayn Rand) - dramat biograficzny, USA 1998, reż. Christopher Menual, wyk. Helen Mirren, Eric Stoltz, Julie Delpy, Peter Fonda (100 min) 02.00 Prototyp (Prototype) - film SF, USA 1983, reż. David Greene, wyk. Christopher Plummer, David Morse, Frances Sternhagen, Stephen Elliot (92 min) 04.00 Wielki i włochaty (Big and Hairy) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Phillip Spink, wyk. Richard Thomas, Donnelly Rhodes, Neil Denis, Betty Linde (91 min) Romantica 06.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (251) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) fonograficznej 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (16) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (63) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 09.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (254) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 10.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (250) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (15) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (62) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (253) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (251) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (16) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (63) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (254) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 18.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (250) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (15) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (62) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (253) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (251) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (16) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (63) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (254) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 06.20 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 06.45 Pinokio - serial animowany 07.05 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 07.15 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 07.40 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 07.50 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 08.15 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 08.35 Spiderman - serial animowany 09.00 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998 09.20 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 09.45 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 10.05 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 10.25 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 10.50 Pinokio - serial animowany 11.10 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA. 11.20 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany 11.45 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 11.50 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 12.15 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 12.35 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 13.00 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 13.20 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.45 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 14.05 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 14.15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 14.40 Pinokio - serial animowany 15.00 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 15.20 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.45 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell, wyk. Andrew Alrlie, Kyle Alisharn, Terri Conn, Richard Ian Cox 16.05 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 16.30 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 16.50 Spiderman - serial animowany 17.15 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998 17.35 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 18.00 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 18.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 19.20 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Pinokio - serial animowany 19.50 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 20.10 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 20.35 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 20.55 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 21.20 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 21.40 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 22.00 Zakończenie programu MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.50 Netflash - wiadomości interetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 11.50 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 12.00 Le Hit - magazyn muzyczny 12.30 Le 13' Music: Rita Mitsouko - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.00 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 16.30 Le Hit - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.00 100% Live 18.30 Playlist 100% Europe 19.00 Le 13' Music: Rita Mitsouko - magazyn muzyczny 19.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 19.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 20.15 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.30 L'Integrale: Whitney Houston - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Groove 00.30 B'n'G (Boys And Girls) 01.00 Playlist 100% Europe 01.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski Bet On Jazz 06.00 Jazz Central 07.00 Jazz Ed 08.00 Impressions 09.00 Jazz Alley TV 10.00 Jazz Visions 11.00 Musical Passport 12.00 Jazz in the Sun 14.00 Classic Jazz Central 15.00 Hits from the Street 16.00 Bet Video Link 17.00 Caribbean Rhythms 18.00 Jazz Central 19.00 Jazz Ed 20.00 Impressions 21.00 Jazz Alley TV 22.00 Jazz Visions 23.00 Musical Passport 00.00 Midnight Love 02.00 All 03.00 Hits from the Street 04.00 Bet Video Link 05.00 Caribbean Rhythms Wizja Le Cinema 14.00 Dzieci morskiego rozbójnika (Les enfants du naufrageur) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jerome Faulon, wyk. Brigitte Fossey, Jeana Marais, Jacquesa Dufilho, Michel Robin (120 min) 16.00 Akumulator - komedia obyczajowa, Czechy 1994, reż. Jan Sverak, wyk. Petr Forman, Edyta Brychta, Zdenek Sverak, Boleslav Polivka (97 min) 18.00 Ake i jego świat (Ake och hans värld/Ake and His World) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1984, reż. Allan Edwall, wyk. Martin Lindstrom, Loa Falkman, Gunnel Fred, Stellan Skarsgard (99 min) 20.00 Opowieść letnia (Conte d'ete) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Eric Rohmer, wyk. Amanda Langlet, Melvil Poupaud, Gwenaelle Simon, Aurelia Nolin (109 min) 22.00 Bengalska noc (Le nuit bengali/Bengali Night) - film obyczajowy, Franc./Szwajc./W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Nicolas Klotz, wyk. Hugh Grant, Shabana Azmi, Supriya Pathak, John Hurt (119 min) 00.00 Czas zabijania (Tempo di uccidere) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1990, reż. Guiliano Montaldo, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Ricky Tognazzi, Patrice-Flora Praxo, Gianluca Favilla (100 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet On Jazz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Le Cinema z 2000 roku